


Rice and Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anyways what I'm trying to say is it's nothing sexual, But there's a mention of a knife so I wouldn't, M/M, Ned taking care of his dumbass vigilante bf, This is so PG you can probably let a five year old read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just Ned, being best boy for Peter.
Relationships: If you want, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	Rice and Blood

Ned orders for himself and Peter, who is running late again. 

"What's the blandest thing you have on the menu?" He asks the cashier, who pauses a moment at the odd question, but shrugs it off because this is New York. He's seen weirder. 

"Probably the fried rice," he says. Ned nods. 

"Sweet. I'll get one of those and can I also get number fifteen?"

"Sure man."

Peter runs into the restaurant, easily spotting the team's booth and rushing over. He approaches, out of breath, and presses himself into Ned's side. 

"I got you the fried rice. Supposed to be the blandest."

"Ned, you're the best. An actual lifesaver."

"Love you too, dude," Ned says with a chuckle, pushing Peter's plate over to him. 

"Do you not like Chinese food?" Cindy asks Peter, who answers around a mouthful of rice. 

"I do, just... Not today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flash questions. 

"Overload day," Peter says, which answers absolutely nothing. 

"His senses are really sensitive today," Ned amends without much thought, eyes roaming over Peter. 

"Are you sure you're clear to be here?" He asks Peter, who immediately flushes and fidgets, looking anywhere but Ned. 

"Uh, yeah? Haha, why wouldn't I be?" He says, his voice higher than usual. Ned sighs. 

"You totally had another run in with a mugger, didn't you?" Peter drops his head and sighs. 

"Totally, man. She even had a rusted blade this time. A rusted blade, Ned. Who does that? Even criminals have a budget!" Ned shakes his head with fond exasperation. 

"She get you in the leg this time?"

"Are you two saying Peter's been stabbed?!" Sally interjects with concern. 

"Happens more than you think," Michelle answers for them. 

"What-"

"Anyways. Peter, are you bleeding?"

"No?" Ned quirks his eyebrow. 

"Okay, so, maybe but it's fine! I swear."

"What am I supposed to do with you, Pete?"

"... Heal my injured soul with cuddles?"

"Absolutely. That was the correct answer. Five hundred points to team Pete."

"Sweeeeet."

"But first aid comes first."

"Aw, man."


End file.
